Tak Terduga
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Drabble for Birthday Sabaku no Gaara./Perang dunia ninja ke empat masih berlangsung namun ada yang salah dengan hari ini dimana semua orang berkelakuan aneh yang membuat pemimpin muda Suna berang namun ada sesuatu dibalik itu./"Hei! Kalau emosimu memuncak bagaimana perang ini bisa dimenangkan!"./Happy Birthday Gaara**


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tak terduga © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Drabble for Birthday Sabaku no Gaara **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and reviewing**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Perang dunia ninja keempat masih berlanjut dengan musuh abadi dan anak buah yang tak bisa dibunuh namun disegel—hal yang paling merepotkan tapi itu satu-satunya jalan bukan? Kini para pasukan aliansi yang tersebar di beberapa sudut berjuang keras mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kedamaian dunia—salah satunya untuk _Kazekage_ Suna sekaligus komandan pasukan bertempur aliansi desa.

Iris _jade_-nya mengawasi kesana kemari untuk memastikan kalau musuh berada dalam jarak yang aman. Perlahan menangkap sensor kalau musuh sudah mendekat—segera kedua tangannya menggerakan pasir untuk mengunci pergerakan musuh dan ia mendapati para kage menatapnya.

Lalu ia membalas tatapan salah satu kage sekaligus ayahnya sendiri akan tetapi ia merasakan aneh dengan sikap ayahnya yang memilih ngobrol dengan kage lainnya juga _Tsuchikage_ terlihat duduk santai tanpa bertindak.

Iapun menggerakan pasir kearah keempat musuh itu namun ditahan oleh pasir emas oleh ayahnya. Dirinya pun berkedut kesal dan melirik ke belakang dan mendapati pasukan yang dipimpinnya melakukan hal yang tak sewajarnya saat perang berlangsung seperti bercanda ria dan ada yang lebih parah _Tsuchikage_ malahan berbincang ria dengan ke empat musuh itu

_What's the hell?_

Dirinya menggeram marah dengan sorotan membunuh yang memuncak, kedua tangannya menggerakan lalu menghempaskan pasir ke seluruh arah tanpa peduli siapapun yang terkena.

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BERSANTAI HAH? INI PERANG BUKAN AJANG MAIN-MAIN!"

Suara menggelegar membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah pemimpin muda itu apalagi Naruto—yang saat itu baru berdiri di atas tanah mendapat akibat dari pekikan kencang sahabatnya itu dan hampir saja membentaknya namun dibisikkan oleh seseorang dan seringai Naruto tampak. _Hei, apa yang mereka rencanakan?_

Suasana diam hening tanpa ada yang bersuara kembali emosi Gaara lepas dengan menggerakan pasirnya lagi akan tetapi ia mendengar suara yang _familiar—_

"_RASENGGAN!"_

Seketika membuat Gaara melotot Naruto yang menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto! Kenapa menyerangku!"

"Hei! Kalau emosimu memuncak bagaimana perang ini bisa dimenangkan!"

"Kalian juga yang membuat emosiku memuncak!"

"Kau kan seorang pemimpin harus tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya!"

"Ini perang, bodoh!"

"Yaaa… justru itu kau memerintahkan untuk pasukan untuk menyerang bukan malah membiarkannya!"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali!"

"Berarti kau tidak cocok jadi pemimpin pasukan aliansi kalau sikapmu begini!"

"Aku ditunjuk dan disini aku yang memimpin bukan kau, Naruto!"

"_Urusaiii_… kalau begini caranya—"

_Glarr…_

Suara pasir emas yang di gerakkan oleh _Kazekage _keempat membuat seluruh mata tertoleh ke atas tak terkecuali Gaara dan Naruto yang beradu mulut.

Yang membuat takjub adalah bukan pasir emas itu menyerang mereka akan tetapi membentuk—

**_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOO GAARA_**

Gaara pada saat itu terbengong menatap tulisan yang terpampang jelas di matanya lalu dirinya pun disambut ucapan dari berbagai elemen yang berada disana.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!"

Ucapan pertama berasal dari ayahnya disusul dengan ketiga kage lainnya juga _Tsuchikage_.

"Maafkan tadi ya. Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara!" seru Naruto mengadahkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Gaara dan disambut bahagia dari Gaara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara-_sama_…"

Suara serentak dari mereka seketika membuat Gaara terharu dan otak jeniusnya baru menyadari kalau apa yang dialaminya tadi hanyalah trik alih-alih untuk ulang tahunnya. Sungguh ini di luar dugaan…

"Terima kasih semuanya."

"Lalu permintaanmu apa?" tanya Naruto.

Seulas senyuman tipis. "Itu rahasiaku, Naruto," seringainya membuat Naruto agak merinding juga di dua tempat yang berbeda—gadis bermarga Haruno yang berada di _basecamp _medis merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang menjalani transplatasi mata mendapati perkataan _rival_ saat ujian _chunnin_ tergiang di kepalanya.

_Eh, apa permintaannya ya?_

_._

_._

"_Kalau perang ini berakhir aku akan rebut Sakura dan akan kuhabisi saingan terberatku untuk mendapatkannya yaitu—Sasuke Uchiha."_

_._

_._

_*End*_

* * *

Wulanz Tsurugi

Astaga betapa OOC-nya Gaara yang kubuat tapi demi kepentingan karyaku saya memohon maaf. Ini hadiahku buatmu^^ walau tidak seberapa ya hihihi… semoga bisa menang ya perangnya. Amin.

_Otanjoubi Omedetoo Sabaku no Gaara_

_19 Januari 2013_

_Lubuklinggau, 14. 30 p.m _

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


End file.
